seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Eternal Storm Part V
Pace and the Hugrema Pirates stare at the hulking monster-man Yaju. The lightning lights up his features, making him seem even more deadly than his already impressive appearance. Pace: You are Yaju, right? Why are you here??? Yaju: TO HUNT. Issac starts hyperventilating and sinks to his knees. Issac: How-it really is you... However, Issac's silent spasm isn't enough to distact Drew and Hugeo from the confusing situation going on. Drew: Is this guy another Marine?? Pace: No...he's Yaju: YOU DARE CALL ME A MARINE, YOU LITTLE GIRL? I DO NOT OPERATE WITHIN SUCH CONFINES! Pace: He...he- Issac: He's a Shichibukai! The other three turn to look at Issac in shock. Hugeo: A Shichibukai out here...?! Drew: Pirates who work for the government...I thought they were just a legend! Pace: The Shichibukai are almost always in the Grand Line...I've never seen one in person before! The pirates strong enough to overcome the hazardous ocean of the Grand Line are wiped out with ease by these seven monsters! Hugeo: You mean he's so strong that... Pace: It might just take a Marine admiral to bring him down. Yaju: SILENCE! I DID NOT COME HERE TO TALK, I CAME TO KILL EVERY PERSON I FOUND...AND YOU ARE MY FIRST PREY! Pace: Wait a second! You can't kill me, I'm a Marine captain! You'd lose your Shichibukai position if you kill me! Yaju: WRONG. I WOULD LOSE IT IF THEY KNEW I KILLED YOU. BUT WE ARE MILES AWAY FROM CONTACT IN A STORM THAT RIVALS THOSE OF THE GRAND LINE. HUNDREDS OF PIRATES GO TO THEIR DEATHS HERE...AND THEY'LL JUST ASSUME THAT YOU DID TOO! Pace begins breathing hard. Was there any chance of success for him now? Yaju unsheathes his sword, which is jagged in several spots. The sword's length reaches his shoulders, and it is at least as wide as Issac. A sword like that weighs at least a hundred pounds, and few in the North Blue would be capable of wielding it. Pace: No, please...I beg of you, if you let me live the Marines will give you whatever they want! Yaju: THEY CANNOT GIVE ME YOUR FRESH BLOOD. Yaju raises his sword, preparing to strike. Suddenly, Issac cries out. Issac: YAJU! DO YOU RECOGNIZE ME? Yaju turns to look at Issac, who has pulled himself back to his feet, clenching his fists. Yaju: I DO NOT HUNT SOMETHING TWICE, FOR OBVIOUS REASONS, BOY. Issac: Well, do you recognize my name? Issachar D. Tremau! Yaju has a look of surprise on his face, followed quickly by silence. Yaju: I SEE. SO I FAILED TO COMPLETE MY JOB THAT NIGHT. HOW FORTUNATE THAT YOU PRESENT YOURSELF TO ME, SO I CAN HAVE A CLEAN RECORD! Drew: Issac? What on Earth's going on??? Issac has started hyperventilating again. Issac: This man...made me who I am today! He k-k-killed my parents! Hugeo: What??!! Yaju: THAT NO LONGER MATTERS NOW! I HAVE BEEN TOO DISTRACTED! Yaju raises his sword again, and Issac walks towards him. Issac: Let me handle this! Hugeo: But Issac, he's a Shi- Issac: I know that! But this is personal, and I must be the one to do this! Yaju: GOOD. SAVES ME TIME. Issac pulls out his swords and confronts Yaju. Quickly, Issac rushes toward him, emitting a bloodcurdling scream. Yaju blocks his strike with little effort, and with just a little push manages to throw Issac off-balance. Issac rights himself quickly and attacks Yaju again, jumping around and trying to attack him from all sides. However, Yaju counters each strike with an air of boredom. Yaju: YOU EXPECT TO OVERCOME ME WITH THOSE SLOPPY MOVES?? THE WEAKEST PREY IS THE FIRST TO FALL! Issac: Gotta use...my ultimate technique! Issac aims strong hits towards Yaju's legs, and quickly leaps back as they are countered. "Kufuku Kenjutsu: St-'''" Despite his sword hanging low to the ground, Yaju brings it up in a flash and slashes Issac across the midsection. The blow breaks all four of Issac's swords. Issac reels back, his expression frozen, before falling on his back unconscious. Drew: ISSAC!!! As Yaju turns toward her, Drew begins to get desperate. She pulls out of her notebook a giant club twice as wide as Yaju's sword and swings the cumbersome obect at him. He does not even attempt to block the club as it lands on his shoulder, harmlessly. Yaju then rips the club out of Drew's hands, brings it down, and slams it on his outstretched leg, snapping it in half. Hugeo: You!! I won't let you kill Issac or Drew! Hugeo is so angry and fearful that he has abandoned all moral pretenses and turned half his body into magma. He rushes toward Yaju, sending a massive wave of magma at him. Hugeo: Get out of the way, Drew! Yaju: URK! Hugeo brings his magma full force onto Yaju, and even he feels the heat as he crosses his arms to protect himself. Pace stands back in shock. Would he have had to face that? Hugeo: JUST BURN, AND BE DESTROYED! I WON'T LET YOU...HURT MY FRIENDS! Hugeo increases the flow of magma. However, Drew notices something... Drew: HUGEO! WATCH OUT! But it is too late. Yaju breaks through the wave of magma and quickly unleashes a devastating punch into Hugeo's face. With no time to transform, Hugeo flies a long distance before falling into the lower depths. Drew: NO! Yaju: ''YOU'RE NEXT.'' A trembling Drew attempts to ward off an advancing Yaju with a Pulseblade shot, but he takes it straight to the chest without flinching. In a swift motion, Yaju breaks the Pulseblade with a slash of his sword and with his other arm grabs Drew by the neck. Drew struggles as her breathing is cut off. Drew: Guh...gah... Yaju: ''WHETHER TO END IT NOW, OR WATCH YOU SUFFER...I'M HAVING A HARD TIME DECIDING...'' As he strangles Drew, Yaju looks over to Pace, still motionless in fear. Yaju: ''I SEE THE LOOK OF CONFLICT ON YOUR FACE, MARINE GNAT. THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOUR SURVIVAL IF YOU TAKE ME ON ALONE, BUT THE ONLY ALTERNATIVE WOULD BE ALLYING WITH THE PIRATES YOU DESPISE! TYPICAL INSECT PROBLEMS...YOU MAY HAVE A SLIM CHANCE OF PROLONGING YOUR LIFE BY WORKING TOGETHER, BUT WILL YOU SACRIFICE YOUR HONOR? CHOOSE QUICKLY, GNAT. YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS BEFORE THREE BECOMES TWO.' Category:Eternal Storm Arc